


Come along

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier gets cursed by a fae... but luckily yennefer and Geralt are there to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 114





	Come along

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before but I deleted it, changed it and now it’s back.
> 
> Title from ‘Come Along’ by Cosmo Sheldrake.

“Geralt? Geralt!... it's not my fault this time. Well… mostly not my fault!”

“Jaskier, it's always your fault”

The witcher ignored the sputtered protests of the bard, instead, focusing on their current predicament of Jaskier being unable to shut up about some sort of mishap he had been at the receiving end of.

“Tell me what you did and I'll see if i can fix it…  _ again _ ”, Geralt muttered the last part as he looked at the bard, noticing his nervous manner. Jaskier wrung his hands together as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

“It's not so much something I can tell you… i - i think it would be easier to explain or- or i could just show you?”. The nervousness, sounding more like fear, stood out at the bard's last sentence. Geralt nodded as he watched the bard stand up and begin to remove his trousers.

Geralt gave him a slight eyebrow raise as Jaskier huffed out a sigh of annoyance and dropped his pants.

The witcher opened his mouth slightly and gaped at the space where once stood the bard's own cock, now looking a sight more feminine.

“I- I know, I know. I don't know what to do Geralt. I -”. He stopped as he heard the deep chuckle coming from the other man, shooting his eyes at him and glaring at the witcher.

“Wha-! This isn't funny Geralt! I- I don't know what’s happening to me!”. Geralt stopped his chuckles as he looked at the furious bard.

“Don't worry Jaskier”, he shook his head, “Come on, pull your trousers back up, I'm sure Yen can fix this. In the meantime, you can tell me all about how you got yourself into this one, hmm?”. Jaskier sighed as he did what he’d been told, following after Geralt, who was on Roach, and telling him all about this pretty little fae that he bedded.

~*~

“Ahaha! Gods, you're an idiot. Fucking a fae and expecting them to leave you alone afterwards, Gods…”. Yennefer draped herself across the doorway of the main room in the manor she had managed to take over, fire sending an enchanting light across her face.

“I'm sorry!”, Jaskier exclaimed from the velvet sofa he had slumped himself on, “ They were just - their freckles - and their eyes, gods Geralt, you know how i like eyes…”

The bard did have a thing about pretty eyes.

“Yen, can you fix it?”, Geralt gruffed. She looked over at him from where she stood, smirking as she eyed him then the bard, who was basking in the heat from the fire.

“Oh yes, rather simple actually. But why bother?”, Jaskier's head tilted up enough that she could see his confused expression, “I mean just for tonight of course? Tell me Jaskier, haven't you ever wondered about the pleasures that the opposite sex can have that you can't? Hmm? You could experience that, I could show you. We, if Geralt's interested?”

Jaskier, bewildered, looked between Geralt and yennefer. Geralt, who was, if we're being honest, surprised at the mage’s idea, smirked at the bard.

“I already know that you’d like it Jaskier”

Yennefer walked over to the bard, who was still speechless. She kneeled in front of him, glancing hungrily at his sideways body lying on the plush velvet sofa, looking for all his worth like some kind of spoiled prince.

She leaned in and met his mouth with her own, tongues dancing together as the bard let out a breathy, soft moan.

She let him melt into the kiss, before raising her hands to his shoulder and slowly making her way down to his waistband, trailing through the curls of chest hair and brushing over his rosy, pebbled nipples. She slipped her hand under his pants and descended further until she was running her hands through soft curls down to slick skin.

Ignoring the bard's noises of protest as she stopped the kiss and sucked and bit on his neck instead, the mage rubbed her hand around Jaskiers clit, enjoying the moans and whimpers she wrung out.

The noises managed to get to Geralt too, judging by the growing erection in his pants.

Slowly he made his way over to the foot of the sofa grabbing the bard by his hips and turning him over to lay fully on his back, gaining an annoyed glare from yennefer.

Yet she adjusted herself as well, beginning to leave a new set of marks on his stomach, continuing with the gentle rubbing of his clit.

Jaskier gasped as Geralt pulled the rest of his trousers off him, hands searching along his milky white thighs. He palmed himself through his leather breeches before freeing his dick from the restricting material and gently stroking. 

Jaskier, who was already red-faced and panting from yennefer’s consistent handiwork, stared at the Witcher’s massive length in front of him, which seemed to be enough to set him off, as he gasped and felt the spasms working through his body, head hitting back against the sofa as he let out a shout through gritted teeth, eyes shut tight and panting as he finally came down.

Geralt nudged Yennefer as she took her hand away from the bard's oversensitive clit, waving her hand in the air and procuring a crystal vial of some kind of thick oil. Geralt grabbed it and hungrily applied it to his dick before pouring a generous amount onto the bard's already wet cunt.

It still amazed Jaskier as he watched Geralt pour the oil, hissing as the coldness hit his new skin, that the oil never seemed to go down. The amount of oil had stayed the same.  _ Magic _ .

Geralt applied some to his fingers, pushing one in slowly until it bottomed out, watching the bard's face become pinched as he experienced the new sensations.

Geralt looked up at him, concerned, then to yennefer, “ yen-”

“Mmmph”, Jaskier whimpered as Geralt began to remove his fingers, “No! -ah, yes! Just do it!”

Geralt took action immediately; shoving his finger in deeper, causing the bard to cry out and shout, he added a second, then a third. Thrusting his fingers until the bard was all whimpers and moans.

He rubbed his dick again then aligned himself and slowly pushed forward until the tip managed to breach the bard's inner walls.

“Ha! Mm, gods!-”, Jaskier cried out as Geralt slowly pushed further and picked up a steady pace, thrusting into the bard as he held on tightly to his hips.

Yennefer lifted her mouth from the bard's stomach, and the collection of bruises now placed there, and brought her lips back to his own. Kissing him with roughness as she continued rubbing faster. Feeling his whimpers through her own tongue.

She rubbed hard until she felt him tense up and a muffled cry sounded through their kiss, could feel him breathing heavily through his nose as she continued to thrust her tongue into his mouth. She moved her fingers away from him though as she continued the heated kiss.

Geralt grunted once, twice then gave a loud shout as he came inside the bard, pulling out and panting heavily. Yennefer pulled away from the kiss and looked over at him, smirking.

“My turn”, she said as she swapped places with the witcher.

Geralt moved to kneel next to the bard and glanced at his red, kiss-swollen lips, and glowing face, shiny with a thin sheen of sweat. He placed a hand under his chin and tilted his face towards him, smiling before indulging himself on the bard's mouth.

Yennefer sat between the bard's legs and pulled her hair out of the way before lowering herself down on him. She started by planting gentle kisses on the inside of his thighs, slowly making her way towards his wet mound. She placed a soft kiss directly onto the bard's clit and looked up from between his legs, watching the two kiss sloppily.

She went back down, using her tongue against his sensitive skin to wring out as many moans and whimpers from the bard as she could, focusing directly on his clit.

She ran her hands up and down his thighs, working her tongue around his sensitive spot, smiling when she felt him squirm under too much pressure.

They continued like that, her lapping at him and Geralt giving wet kisses until Jaskier moaned, pulling away from him and arching his hips slightly, eyebrows furrowed and crying out when he climaxed for the third time.

He panted, cheeks pink and sweating, whimpering as yennefer continued to lick at him, making him shake with overstimulation. She pulled away when she was done, licking her lips and smiling as the bard closed his eyes tiredly.

“I get the feeling you’ve done that before?”, Geralt told her, ignoring the start of soft snores coming from Jaskier.

“Oh, please Geralt”, she answered, sitting down next to Jaskier's head so she could run her hands through his hair, “I spent many years in a school full of girls. We got creative”, she shrugged at him and watched the bard snore happily.

They both watched him, mouth slightly agape and quietly snoring. Face still flushed and glistening with sweat.

Yennefer smiled, a more caring smile than her usual ones, and stood up brushing her dress with her hands.

“I'll get started on that cure then”, she said and swiftly turned towards the door, stooping before leaving completely, “unless of course, he’s changed his mind?”

Geralt smirked, “Wait until he wakes up, see what he says”. She laughed as she left the room, Geralt wasn’t sure where, nor did he care that much.

He looked over Jaskier and laughed to himself, “You always manage to get yourself into these predicaments, Jaskier”

Jaskier continued to snore.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
